User talk:Gnu Ordure
Welcome. I have replied to you on my talk page. Thurstan (talk) 02:29, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Hello, and welcome to Familypedia, the Genealogy wiki! We volunteers hope you can continue making contributions to articles and/or discussion and other improvements. Probably nobody has yet looked at your edit to the User talk:Thurstan page. It is live already, but it may soon be reviewed by one of our more experienced editors. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, a visit to will be well worth while. However, all intending contributors, even those experienced with wikis, will get something of value from because our "Help" pages are much more than an editing guide. To start right in creating pages for your ancestors or other people, we strongly urge at least one read of so that you get the best setup for easy linking and time-saving. You could check out the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main features, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of selected pages that illustrate ways you may enjoy using the site. Please consider adding a "Babel" template to your user page, if you have not already done so, so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there is no prohibition on other languages and we have ways of linking to translations. We already have, for example, over 100 kB in Spanish, dozens of pages in French, and a little Dutch, Russian, German, and Norwegian, with easy ways of linking languages. A good place to start each visit is the ' ', where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life, though Wikia sites get very little.) You're most welcome to add your user page to a category for your country - see Category:Contributors and create a category if yours is not there. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made through a Forum or on the Talk page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there (by typing "~~~~" or clicking the "signature" button), so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would be good if you could indicate on your user page how you discovered this site. Please leave a message on my talk page if you think I may help with anything! Thurstan (talk) 02:54, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Starting genealogy You ask how to start the process? I recommend a software package to store your results, I use GRAMPS myself. Alternatively, you can subscribe to Ancestry.com or use Familysearch, and store your results online. However whatever suits you: you may prefer pencil-and-paper. But the advice is "record everything": don't rely on memory, and you might need some detail years later. The traditional starting point is refered to as "grilling Granny": you record the oral testimony of as many family member as you can. Of course, these days you might find that one of your aunts has already done some of the work. Now rembering that oral testimony is "not worth the paper it is written on", you must verify these links. Many records are available online now, sometimes free and sometimes for a fee. There have also traditionally been local genealogy societies, which often have libraries of copies (typically on microfilm) of local records, such as cemetery transcriptions. Personally I now piggy-back on other people research, I search on RootsWeb's WorldConnect Project and Find A Grave or just use Google. My home page (User:Thurstan) has a few more links. ::Thurstan (talk) 19:34, January 10, 2015 (UTC) ::Cool. That's given me a few avenues to explore. Much appreciated. Gnu Ordure (talk) 21:22, January 10, 2015 (UTC)